I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a support band and, more particularly, to a support band having elastic portions and hook and loop fastener portions for encircling a portion of a wearer's body.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide elastic bandages which function as a support band for encircling a portion of a wearer's body; such as, the wrist or ankle. The band may be retained in its convoluted or wrapped position on the wearer's body by retaining clips. Alternatively, the band may be provided with hook and loop fastener portions which interengage for keeping the band in place when in use.
Support bands of the known type typically are used when the body portion, such as the wrist, is injured or sprained. Wrapping the band around the wrist restricts movement of the ligaments and tendons to reduce pain. The wrapped band also affords cushioning to the injured area. In some instances, tightening of the body area by means of a wrapped band permits greater strength or force exerted by the muscles due to restricted motion of the ligaments and tendons.
While the known elastic bandages provide some relief to an injured or weak wrist, they are not entirely satisfactory. It has been found that the continuous wrapping of an elastic band is not truly effective in strengthening the wrist. Rather, it has been found that increased muscle strength is achieved if the band is first anchored after the initial wrap from which anchor the band may then be finally fastened under tension.
In some known elastic bandages, a tubular cuff is first fitted around the body portion and the starting end of the band is anchored to the cuff prior to wrapping of the band. However, here again, the wrapping proceeds continuously without further anchoring of the band until it is fully or finally wrapped.
The present invention improves on these known devices and enables the wearer to exert increased muscle strength by providing a support band which is anchored after the initial wrap and prior to final wrapping under tension in the manner hereinafter described.